


【鬓边/程商】箱子里的玩具放置play

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 7





	【鬓边/程商】箱子里的玩具放置play

脑洞来源：  
之前的脑洞①号  
https://tuozaizi.lofter.com/post/3ad859_1c8e5740b

＊现代pro  
＊ooc  
————————————

1.  
商细蕊是自愿钻到箱子里的。

他和程凤台打赌输了，为了履行诺言，一闷头就把自己关到箱子里了。

可怜程凤台当时只是跟他开个玩笑，没想到他一股楞劲上来了就非要践行，还一定要程凤台把他带着走。

这可怎么是好，他一个大活人，真给跟着车走，被查出来他不就成了犯罪分子贩卖人口的了吗？

而且他商细蕊还愣是非要把之前约定做足了，给自己上了全套的玩具，催促程凤台把他绑起来不成，自己不知从哪搞了个手铐把自己铐了起来。

他关箱子之前还眼巴巴的望着程凤台，希望他给自己嘴也塞上，程凤台于心不忍，又真怕他被关出个好歹来，只好哄骗着他把这条给去了。

现在程凤台看着箱子满脑子汗坐着干着急。

带是肯定不能带走的，讲道理劝也是对牛弹琴，体力上也拧不过他，只能坐在凳上干巴巴的骂这个奇葩一个玩笑非要给自己玩出人命来。

程凤台也冷静下来，这个狗玩意不撞南墙不回头，合该让他真尝尝被放置的滋味，眼下干脆给他吃给他喝放那让他玩着，反正玩具也是程凤台控制，等他玩到自己受不了了，再把他弄出来教训他。

2.  
商细蕊还在跟他生气。

因为之前说好要把他装箱子拎着走程凤台没做，他就觉得自己被耍了，跟程凤台满脸的不对付。

程凤台也是吃饱了撑的才跟他玩，还要遭他白眼。不过商细蕊也不至于跟他闹翻天，该做的好事还是要做的。

等把程凤台把他后穴里翻搅着的玩具拿出来，商细蕊也被迫发出一阵猫叫似的湿淋淋的啼哭。

再后来就是边哭骂程凤台怎么还不进来。嘟囔了一堆脏字，手却早没了力气，在空气里挠半天也拽不到程凤台，身体跟着后穴不满的收缩一抖一抖。

这不，前面尿道震动棒还插着呢，他可不得难受呢吗。

程凤台好整以暇的看他在床上折腾，喘粗气，自己在一边慢条斯理的解裤子做润滑，等到明天差不多得挨顿打的时候才把那玩意怼了进去。

豁，里面还有东西呢。

商细蕊可真会玩，塞着那么大个的震动棒里面深处还要顶着一个跳蛋，是生怕玩不死自己吗，程凤台一边大开大合的干一边在心里骂商细蕊脑子抽筋。

不过骂归骂，这么刺激的路数他还是很受用的，就看见商细蕊一被操弄就丢了抱怨的兴致，娇声软语的发猫叫，他叫起床来声音低又软，磨的程凤台耳朵十分惬意。

不过也是之前放置工作做的好，商细蕊稀有的没有跟他天上地下的闹，反倒是被磨没了气势真像女人一样软成春水任他摆弄，除了发浪就没有再飙过。这令程凤台这个在床上受惯了商细蕊鸟气的人第一次体会到了全然的当男人滋味。

“嗯……呃……呃……你就不能用再使点劲吗——”

果然商细蕊哪有那么容易放过他，程凤台倒也不是非要跟他柔情蜜意，只不过深处挤着一个带动的小家伙，也不敢太浪了，怕射的太快惹了商大爷不高兴。可这商大爷既然都已经下令了，程凤台利索的应了声好就开始给他深处给着劲磨。磨的商细蕊哭着喊着要跳起来，还得死死按着腿才能使上劲捣弄。

商细蕊一手乱挥拍的身旁东西叮令哐当掉一地，就为了找到摸索到前面插着的尿道棒要拔出来，可见已被高潮的欲望逼的要死了，小脸涨的通红。

“程凤台！程凤台！快，快给我拔了！我受不了啦！”

他把着自己那根兄弟，还要噼里啪啦的被程凤台狠狠的顶弄撞开手，捏不准那个器具的头，急的呜呜直叫，可身下东西不停，他只能被顶的身上酥软一抽一抽的哭。

小脸糊成花猫，眉皱的死紧，可叫人心疼。可是程凤台没那好心，他抽出空去抹那商细蕊的脸，给他把乱七八糟的泪给抹掉：

“你自己说要放置的，前面哪有拔出来的道理，留着吧，你找找别的出路。”

程凤台铁了心要玩坏他这么一回，只当没看到他憋的苦：

“你说，要怎么舒服，我随时伺候你，来。”

说着就将人翻了个身，侧抬高腿往深处拧了进去。把商细蕊弄的一阵呜咽，都想不起刚刚要怎么回程凤台，只知道自己脑子里要炸了，要坏了，手没章法的到处抠挠，却倒真不去扯那前面的签子了。

“呜……呜呜呜别弄了……啊啊……要死了……”

商细蕊不得释放，只能脑子里像被搅浆糊一样随着后面搅来搅去，后面酥爽越积越高，都满得溢到四肢百骸里去了，连指甲缝里都是麻的，这么干下来，他除了跟刚出水似的一身大汗以外，浑身都软的不能动了，跟玩具人一样只会跟着动作一抖一扭，不停的哼哼，哭到哭都哭不出来，为了喘气把舌头都搭外边了，简直不似个人形。

程凤台觉得差不多是时候了，扯掉尿道棒顶着跳蛋抵在最深处射了出来，商细蕊湿淋淋的呀了一嗓子，极痛苦的射了出来，身子跟要绷断的弓似的，死死绷住完全无法放松。眼睛早就没了光了，僵在那儿好似一具会喘气会泛红的尸体。体内还有跳蛋在抖，一阵一阵的刺激他极脆弱的神经。

看商细蕊这幅模样，程凤台算是报了仇，又捡起怜爱的心情，给他又是亲又是抱哄了半天，摸着后背温言软语的劝好歹是引导他把跳蛋给松开拔了出来。两人胡乱搂抱着等商细蕊把这个失魂的这劲给缓过去。

等着等着，结果俩人都睡了过去，床上的团乱遭没人收拾，他俩一夜睡也睡不爽。

第二天起来，程凤台活动了会腰，以为自己好歹要挨顿打。没想到商细蕊竟然少有的没比他先起，裹着迷糊糊的小脸睡的愁容满面，丝毫不愿理会程凤台的叫醒。

程凤台觉得可稀奇，多不容易能见一次被干的蔫在床里起不来的商小爷，顿时觉得自己昨天那句玩笑话十分天才，现在看着商细蕊只觉得皱皱的脸也都是可爱，狠狠亲了两把，就被商细蕊打了出去，任劳任怨的收拾起屋子来。

-end-


End file.
